As Long As You're Mine  PT
by NotaGambler
Summary: Tradução da fic com o mesmo título. E se Booth só acordasse 3 meses após sua cirurgia? E se Brennan tivesse utilizado seu esperma? Ela quer ser mãe solteira, mas Booth vai aceitar essa decisão dela quando descobrir que ela espera o seu bebê? Pós-4x26
1. A Bomba

**A história acontece três meses após Booth acorda de um coma de três meses (ao invés dos quatro dias que ele ficou no seriado).**

**Essa história é a tradução de "As Long as You're Mine - jesusisnotazumbie" **

**.net/s/5867979/1/As_Long_As_Youre_Mine**

* * *

.

.

"O nome dela era Alice Jean McCann, ela tinha 28 anos quando foi assassinada. Hodgins descobriu que ela faleceu 17 dias atrás. Marcas no pulso sugerem que ela foi amarrada a uma parede por um longo tempo antes de ser morta." Dr. Temperance Brennan contou ao seu parceiro no Royal Diner, lugar onde iam almoçar praticamente todos os dias.

Eles estavam trabalhando em um novo caso. Uma mulher foi encontrada morta numa fazenda abandonada há duas horas de Washington. O proprietário havia morrido há cinco anos e seu único filho se mudou para a Austrália pouco depois, não se importando com as terras. Os restos mortais foram encontrados por um grupo de crianças brincando perto do rio.

"Isso significa tortura. Não faz as coisas parecerem nem um pouco melhor para o babaca que a matou. Não estamos lidando um crime passional ou acidental. Foi tudo premeditado." O Agente Booth cerrou a maxilar pensativamente antes de comer outro pedaço do seu bife. Após anos trabalhando com isso, ainda era difícil aceitar que algumas pessoas pudessem ser tão ruins. "Alguma idéia da causa da morte?"

"Você sabe que eu não dou 'idéias', Booth." Brennan disse. "Nós encontramos arranhões no osso pélvico, o que quer dizer que ela foi forçada a ter relações sexuais contra a sua vontade." Ela disse tristemente. "Os exames mostraram diminuição da massa óssea e grande deficiência em cálcio. Ele a estava deixando passar fome. Sua perna esquerda foi quebrada e Cam descobriu que ainda havia fluxo sanguíneo quando isso aconteceu. As falanges do dedo médio foram arrancadas, também enquanto ela estava viva. Lesões na mão direita mostram que ela tentou parar o agressor. Ela estava desnutrida, fraca, violada, sem o dedo e com a perna quebrada. Ele a largou na grama como se fosse um sapato velho. Ela sangrou até morrer."

"Babaca." Booth disse entre os dentes. Ele ia pegar o imbecil. Desde que ele e Bones começaram a trabalhar juntos eles nunca perderam um caso. Esse não seria o primeiro. "Um psicopata. Nós pegamos a Coveira apenas alguns meses atrás e agora já temos outro maluco para apanhar. É como se não terminasse nunca."

Uma velha senhora sentada em uma mesa próxima os olhou de cara feia. Booth lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas. Às vezes eles esqueciam que assuntos como esse não deveriam ter tocados em lugares públicos. Especialmente em lugares onde pessoas normalmente estariam comendo.

A garçonete retirou os pratos deles.

"Nós vamos pegá-lo, Booth. Nós sempre os pegamos." Brennan garantiu a ele.

"Sim, nós vamos. Nós não somos chamados de melhores lutadores contra o crime, abre aspas, ainda que uma dupla improvável, fecha aspas, por nada." Booth deu um sorrisinho.

Brennan sentiu um enjôo quando a torta de maçã que Booth pediu foi colocada na frente deles.

"Nossa, Bones, você não precisa parecer que vai vomitar. Eu sei que você não gosta de tortas, mas-" Ele revirou os olhos.

"É só que o cheiro..." Ela levou as mãos à boca. "Ele me deixou realmente enjoada."

"Ótimo, Bones, muito legal. Você pode falar o dia inteiro sobre cadáveres e assassinatos terríveis enquanto está almoçando. Você lida com restos mortais o dia inteiro. Mas a minha torta de maçã a deixa enjoada." Booth disse ofendido.

"Me desculpa, Booth." Ela olhou para cima e respirou fundo, tentando fazer o enjôo passar. Vinha acontecendo dessa forma por três meses já. "Era para ter parado há duas semanas atrás. Não sei por que ainda estou me sentindo assim."

"O que? Está acontecendo sempre?" Booth perguntou preocupado. "Você está doente?"

"Não, não estou doente." Brennan olhou para ele como se ele tivesse perdido a cabeça. "É normal se sentir enjoada no meu estado. Mas minha médica me disse que ia passar depois do primeiro trimestre."

"Espera aí-" Booth engasgou com um pedaço da torta. _Enjôos. Primeiro trimestre_. "Você está _grávida_?"

"Sim." Ela disse como se fosse algo já de conhecimento geral e sem nenhuma importância. Tomou um gole da sua água. A náusea finalmente estava indo embora.

"Você está _grávida_?" Booth repetiu.

"Sim, Booth. Eu acabei de dizer que estou. Você está com problemas de audição? Talvez você devesse ver o seu médico de novo, três meses em coma podem deixar seqüelas. Você teve problemas de memória... talvez tenha alguma coisa-" Ela começou a dizer mas foi interrompida por ele.

"Minha audição está funcionando perfeitamente bem, Bones. Eu só repeti porque eu não acreditei quando ouvi da primeira vez." Ele disse ainda chocado.

"Eu não minto. Você saberia se eu mentisse de qualquer forma." Ela deu de ombros.

Como ela podia agir assim? Como se não fosse nada? Mas, acima de tudo, como ela não lhe disse que estava esperando um bebê?

"Você está grávida de quanto tempo?" Ele perguntou. Talvez ela tivesse acabado de descobrir. Talvez tenha sido _por isso_ que ele ainda desconhecesse da situação.

"Três meses e meio." Ela abriu um sorriso. Naquela manhã, ela finalmente viu o princípio de uma barriguinha quando se olhou no espelho. Quem não soubesse da gravidez pensaria que ela apenas ganhou um pouco de peso, mas ela sabia que era o seu bebezinho que estava começando a aparecer e ele (ou ela) estava ali para ficar. Isso a fez sentir irracionalmente, ainda assim imensamente, feliz.

"_Três meses?" _Booth cuspiu Coca-cola sobre toda a mesa. Três meses e meio! Conhecendo a Bones, ele sabia que ela já deveria ter conhecimento da gravidez há pelo menos dois meses.

_Ah não._

Agora era a sua vez de se sentir enjoado. Três meses e meio atrás ele ainda estava em coma. Como ela pode ter saído e encontrado um homem enquanto ele estava em uma cama de hospital? Como ela pode engravidar de _outro homem_? Ele sabia que eles não estavam envolvidos romanticamente (o que não queria dizer que ele não gostaria que estivessem), mas ela tinha pedido a _ele_ para lhe dar um bebê pouco antes dele descobrir o tumor. Ela disse que não teria mais o bebê se ele não quisesse que ela o tivesse. Como ela pode mudar de idéia tão rápido? A não ser que o bebê não tenha sido planejado... sim, foi provavelmente isso que aconteceu. _Um bebê não planejado_. Não que isso o fizesse se sentir nem um pouco melhor. Ela ainda estava tendo o bebê de outra pessoa.

"Porque você não me contou?" Ele perguntou magoado.

"Eu disse a você que não precisaria se envolver na vida do meu bebê." Brennan explicou. "Eu estou tendo um bebê, não é como se o resto do mundo estivesse. É _minha _responsabilidade."

"Mas eu sou o seu parceiro!" Ele exclamou. Todos os rostos do restaurante se viraram para eles. Brennan mordeu os lábios e olhou para baixo. Booth abaixou o tom de voz. "_E eu pensei que fosse seu amigo."_

"Você é meu amigo, Booth." Ela lhe disse. Como ele podia pensar que não era amigo dela?

"Não parece. Amigos compartilham notícias como essa." Ele disse, ainda se sentindo traído.

"Desculpa, Booth. Eu não sabia que era algo tão importante para você." Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele e torceu os lábios.

"Quando você descobriu?" Booth quis saber.

"Hmmm... desde três semanas após a inseminação." Brennan disse após pensar um pouco. Ela nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz ao ver um teste de gravidez positivo em toda a sua vida. Mas ela ficou. Ela percebeu que queria ser mãe e agora seu desejo estava se tornando realidade. Se tudo desse certo, em menos de seis meses ela teria um bebê lindo e formidável.

_Espera aí._

"Inseminação?" Booth gaguejou. Tudo estava rodando na sua cabeça. Seu cérebro parecia estar sendo chacoalhado de novo como na cirurgia. "_Você fez uma inseminação_?"

"_Sim." _Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas_. Por que ele estava reagindo dessa forma_? Não era como se ele não soubesse que ela queria ter um bebê através de inseminação _in_ _vitro. _"Você me deixou utilizar a sua doação de esperma antes de entrar na sala de cirurgia."

Booth ficou completamente pálido. Seu coração parou. Por um momento, ele se esqueceu de respirar.

"Booth? Você está bem?" Brennan esticou suas mãos para segurar as dele, que estavam geladas. Ele parecia qualquer coisa, menos bem.

O sangue começou a correr de novo em suas veias quando ele sentiu o calor das mãos dela nas dele. Ele finalmente se lembrou de como falar:

"_V- você está me dizendo que o bebê que está esperando é meu?" _

_._

_._

**

* * *

Reviews?** :)_  
_


	2. A Chantagem

"Bem, o bebê que eu estou gerando é meu. Quando você doou os espermas, eu decidi fazer a inseminação, logo, você não tem nada a ver com essa criança. Eu te disse antes que você não teria que se preocupar com isso. É só minha responsabilidade." Ela explicou. "Mas se você está perguntando se é o pai biológico, então sim, como eu usei o seu sêmem, o bebê é biologicamente seu."

Booth estava catatônico. Ele não conseguia pensar. Um bilhão de situações corriam pelo seu cérebro ainda em recuperação. Bones estava grávida do seu bebê. Eles teriam um filho. Juntos. Bem, não exatamente juntos já que ela vinha insistindo que o bebê era só ela. _Nos sonhos dela... _

"Mas eu te disse que não queria que você tivesse o bebê se eu não pudesse estar envolvido na vida dele." Booth disse sem se mover. Era muita informação para digerir ao mesmo tempo. "E você disse que estava tudo bem, que você não teria mais o bebê."

"Sim, mas depois você me disse que eu deveria ter." Brennan o lembrou. Ela não conseguia entender sua reação. _"Você até mesmo disse que eu seria uma boa mãe."__  
_

"Sim, Bones, mas eu disse que você deveria usar meu esperma se alguma coisa acontecesse comigo. _Se eu morresse._" Booth esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos. Ele se lembrava de ter dito isso a ela. Foi um ato egoísmo completo. Ele queria que ela se lembrasse dele para sempre caso algo lhe acontecesse. Ele tentou se convencer que ele apenas queria que ela tivesse o bebê que tanto desejava, que ele só queria fazê-la feliz. Ele tentou se convencer que ele só queria que ela tivesse alguém para amar e estar sempre com ela se ele morresse. Mas ele sabia que, no fundo, queria que ela tivesse o seu bebê para que sempre se lembrasse dele. Ele não podia suportar imaginar ela tendo o filho de outro homem. Esse pensamento por si só já fazia o seu corpo tremer. Ele preferia que ela tivesse o bebê sozinha, criasse a criança por conta própria, do que a idéia de ela encontrar um outro homem, se apaixonar e ter um filho com ele. E _isso_ o tornava egoísta. "E eu não morri."

"E- eu não sabia que você seria tão contra a idéia, Booth, me perdoe se eu entendi errado." Ela sentiu seu coração pesar. Ele parecia arrasado. Ele odiava tanto assim a idéia dela ter um filho dele? Estava receoso de o bebê herdar a sua falta de traquejo social? Achava que ela não seria capaz de criar uma criança? _Ele não confiava nela?_ "Você estava em coma há mais de dois meses quando eu decidi seguir com o procedimento. Você faz parte dos poucos pacientes que acordaram de um coma tão longo. O que te aconteceu é algo que alguém como você chamaria de milagre. A maioria das pessoas não acorda depois de tanto tempo."

Essa foi a razão principal dela ter feito a inseminação. A idéia de perder Booth para sempre a deixou desesperada. Ela queria ter pelo menos um pedacinho dele com ela. E ele tinha deixado ela usar seu sêmem. Como se fosse seu último presente.

"Mas eu acordei." Ele suspirou.

É claro que ele acordou. E Brennan nunca se sentiu mais feliz em toda a sua vida do que quando Booth abriu os olhos naquela noite depois de três meses em sono profundo. Seu mundo vinha sendo cinza e, de repente, estava colorido de novo.

"Me desculpe se a idéia de eu dar a luz a uma criança biologicamente sua o aborrece tanto." Brennan sentiu seus olhos queimarem. Não demoraria muito até que uma lágrima corresse pela sua bochecha. _Porcaria de hormônios._ "Mas não importa o que você diga, eu não vou me livrar desde bebê." Ela pousou a mão na barriga defensivamente.

"O QUÊ?" Booth gaguejou e finalmente saiu de seu estado catatônico. _Como diabos ela podia pensar que ele lhe pediria para matar o bebê deles? _"Eu NUNCA iria te pedir isso!"

"Mas tudo o que você disse... é como se isso fosse a pior coisa que poderia te acontecer." Ela choramingou.

"Ah, Bones." Ele disse docemente e pegou sua mão. Vê-la desse jeito doía seu coração. "Não é isso. É só que... você me pegou de surpresa. Eu não estava esperando por isso."

"Você não deveria estar esperando por nada, Booth, você não tem nada a ver com essa criança. Eu nem sei por que isso te incomoda tanto." Ela deu de ombros.

"Que droga, Bones! Claro que eu tenho TUDO a ver com essa criança! Querendo ou não, ela É o meu bebê. E não tente me dizer que ela não vai afetar a minha vida, porque ela vai. Nós trabalhamos juntos. Nós nos vemos todos os dias. Esse bebê vai fazer parte da minha vida, porque VOCÊ faz." Ele resmungou.

"Mas ele não precisa-" Ela tentou dizer.

"Eu QUERO que faça." Ele socou a mesa, assustando-a e fazendo com que as poucas pessoas que ainda não estavam prestando atenção neles se virassem para assistir o casal discutindo na mesa 12.  
"Booth, eu quero ter esse bebê sozinha."

"Eu acho que essa não é mais uma decisão a ser tomada por você. E nós não devemos terminar essa conversa aqui. Já demos o suficiente para esses fuxiqueiros fofocarem." Ele olhou acusadoramente para duas mulheres na faixa dos 40 anos que não pararam de olhar para eles desde que discussão começou. Ele apostava que elas mal podiam esperar para contar na reunião semanal do clube do livro sobre a grande discussão que elas escutaram no restaurante. _"Você acredita que ele não tinha a menor idéia que ela estava grávida do seu bebê? E eles trabalham juntos todos os dias! Você pode ver para onde nossos impostos vão... pagamos uma fortuna para o governo para eles contratarem agentes federais que ficam se agarrando quando deveriam estar fazendo seu trabalho, que é nos proteger. Não é de se surpreender que as taxas dos crimes nesse país só continuam a crescer..." _Ele podia imaginá-las falando.

"Eu vou te encontrar amanhã à noite na sua casa." Ele informou à Brennan.

"Não, Booth. Isso não mudará nada." Brennan tentou convencê-lo. Ela não queria ter outra conversa como essa. Eles já tiveram o suficiente. Ela já sabia como iria terminar: eles iriam brigar, eles não chegariam a um acordo. Como Booth podia acreditar que eles poderiam criar um filho juntos? Eles acreditavam em coisas completamente diferentes. Eles iriam brigar o tempo inteiro e isso tornaria o filho deles muito infeliz. "Eu já me decidi. É MEU bebê."

"Amanhã na sua casa ou discutiremos isso na nossa próxima consulta com o Sweets." Booth ameaçou.

"O q- o que que o Sweets tem a ver com isso?" Ela balançou a cabeça confusa. A última coisa que ela queria era ouvir a baboseira psicológica do Sweets sobre a sua gravidez e o que a fez decidir ter um bebê.

"Ele é o nosso psicólogo. O bebê vai afetar nosso relacionamento como parceiros e é o seu dever fazer com que as coisas entre a gente se resolvam. Então, você decide: na sua casa ou com o Sweets."  
Brennan lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

"Não me parece que você me deixou muita escolha."

"Fico feliz que concordamos com isso." Ele levantou o copo num brinde invisível e sorriu.

"Não foi um acordo. Foi chantagem." Ela cerrou o maxilar e olhou para ele irritada.

"Chame do que quiser. Eu vou te encontrar amanhã." Ele deixou uma nota de vinte dólares na mesa e se levantou. "Até lá, vou ver o que eu descubro sobre nosso coleguinha psicopata."

Ele já estava saindo quando se lembrou de uma coisa.

"Ah, e tente comer torradas e cereais antes de sair da cama pela manhã. Vai ajudar com os enjôos. Se cuida, Bones."


	3. A Razão

"O que foi, querida?" Angela perguntou ao entrar no escritório da Dra. Brennan. A antropóloga estava sentada na cadeira e olhando fixamente para um ponto na parede. O que quer que estivesse passando na sua cabeça deveria ser algo sério.

"Booth e eu tivemos uma discussão no almoço." Ela piscou e olhou para a amiga.

_Conte-me uma novidade_, Angela pensou.

"O que fez vocês discutirem?" Ela perguntou tentando ajudar.

"Ele descobriu que eu estou grávida." Brennan torceu os lábios.

"Você está grávida?" Angela quase gritou em choque.

"Sim." Ela confirmou.

"Posso perguntar por que diabos você não me contou sobre isso? Eu achei que fosse sua melhor amiga!" Angela cruzou os braços e olhou para Brennan estupefata.

"Booth disse o mesmo." Brennan suspirou e fechou os olhos. "Uma em cada três mulheres sofrem um aborto espontâneo na primeira gravidez. Minha médica disse que era melhor eu esperar até o fim do primeiro trimestre para contar a novidade aos amigos e a família. Nas palavras dela, se acontecesse de eu perder a criança, seria mais difícil eu lidar com a situação se tivesse que contar a todo mundo que não havia mais bebê, então, era melhor esperar até que a gravidez estivesse segura. Eu acabei de entrar no segundo trimestre, Ange."

"Nossa… isso é demais." Angela soltou o ar dos pulmões e sentou na cadeira em frente a Brennan. "Espera um pouco. Quem é o pai?"

Brennan mordeu os lábios.

"É o Booth, não é?" Ela abriu um sorrisinho quando viu a amigar enrubescer. "Claro que é o Booth! Como assim você fez sexo com ele e não me contou? Caramba, Bren, você não era essa caixinha de segredos. Vamos lá, pode abrir o bico. Ele é tão bom quanto eu imagino que ele é?"

"Nós não tivemos relação sexual." Brennan se defendeu. Ela não gostava da idéia de Angela fantasiar sobre como o Booth era na cama. "Eu engravidei por inseminação artificial."

"Ah." As coisas começaram a fazer sentido para Angela. "E quando ele acordou, você não disse nada a ele."

Brennan olhou para baixo timidamente e negou com a cabeça.

"Antes de ele entrar para a cirurgia, ele me pediu para ter o bebê se algo acontecesse com ele." Brennan lhe contou.

"E quando ele não acordou após meses em coma, você decidiu continuar com o tratamento para engravidar." Angela completou seu raciocínio.

A amiga concordou com a cabeça.

"Por que você não disse a ele quando ele acordou? Já faz três meses, Bren." Angela torceu os lábios.

"Eu não sei." Brennan admitiu. "Eu sempre pensei que teria o bebê sozinha. Eu sempre fui uma mulher independente. Eu tenho meu próprio apartamento, meu trabalho, meu carro. Eu sou bem sucedida na minha carreira. Eu sempre fui suficiente para mim mesma. Eu quis ter um bebê e queria que ele fosse só meu."

"Não, você não queria." Angela sorriu.

"O quê?"

"Você não queria. Se você quisesse um bebê só seu você teria escolhido um doador anônimo, mas você escolheu o Booth." Angela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Eu já te disse porque eu escolhi o Booth para ser o doador, Ange. Ele tem qualidades que eu não saberia se um doador anônimo teria. Como coragem, compaixão, empatia. Esses tipos de coisa seriam ótimas para o meu filho herdar. Além disso, ele é muito carinhoso e é muito sociável."

"E ele é um ótimo pai para o Parker." Angela sorriu de novo.

"Si- o que isso tem a ver com a minha gravidez?" Brennan perguntou confusa.

"Isso tem tudo a ver com ela, querida. Você está negando, mas escolheu o Booth porque, no fundo, você quer que ele seja o pai do seu filho."

"O qu-? Não... nós iríamos enlouquecer a criança, Angela. Consegue imaginar? Booth tentaria convencer a criança a acreditar em mitos como Deus. Eu seria completamente contra, já que é óbvio que essas coisas não existem." Ela disse. No que que ela foi se meter? Seu bebê ainda nem tinha nascido e ela já podia ver o erro que cometeu. Talvez ter escolhido o Booth não tenha sido uma boa idéia. Mas como ela poderia dar a luz a um bebê com um pai desconhecido? E se ele fosse um psicopata? Muitas das doenças mentais eram hereditárias. Não. Tinha que ser o Booth. "Meu filho merece uma vida tranqüila."

"Seu filho merece um pai que o ame. Booth quer ser o pai do seu filho, foi por isso que vocês brigaram." Angela olhou para a amiga com pena. Brennan não precisa dizer o motivo da briga. "Você percebe que está negando ao seu filho uma chance de ter um pai que certamente vai amá-lo de todo o coração? Você sabe quantas crianças morreriam para ter um pai assim?"

"Se elas fossem morrer, para que elas iriam querer um pai amável?"

"É modo de falar, Brennan. Eu só queria dizer que é um presente poder ter ambos os pais te amando e é egoísta e perverso tirar isso do seu filho só porque você acha que você e o Booth iriam confundir a cabecinha dele."

"Mas... e se a gente acabasse se odiando, Angela? Digo... Booth e eu..." Isso era o que mais a amedrontava. Estatísticas provavam que a maioria das pessoas dividindo a guarda dos filhos não se davam bem. Elas brigavam o tempo inteiro para ver quem passaria mais tempo com a criança, discordavam da opinião do outro só para ser do contra. Era só ver o Booth e a Rebecca. Ela não queria ter uma relação daquelas com ele. Booth era a pessoa na qual ela mais confiava no mundo. Era seu melhor amigo e a última coisa que ela queria era perder a sua amizade.

"Vocês vão dar um jeito. Você ama o seu bebê, querida?" Angela perguntou.

"Claro que eu amo o meu bebê!" Brennan respondeu rapidamente.

"Então você vai querer o melhor para ele. Não tire dele a chance de crescer com um pai maravilhoso só porque você tem medo de como as coisas possam acabar. Você ama o Booth?"

"Nã- quero dizer... não daquele jeito." Brennan enrubesceu.

Angela tentou esconder um sorriso. _É claro que não._

"Ele é meu parceiro e sempre esteve ao meu lado para tudo. É claro que ele é alguém importante para mim." Ela disse.

"Então você não quer machucá-lo."

"Claro que não quero. Por que eu iria querer machucar o Booth?" Brennan franziu o cenho. Ela não entendia aonde Angela queria ir com aquela conversa.

"Ao manter esse bebê longe dele você o está machucando. Você está machucando duas pessoas que você ama."

"Então você acha que eu devo deixar o Booth ser o pai? Dar a ele todos os direitos?" Ela perguntou a amiga desesperadamente. "E se der tudo errado?"

"Você se meteu nessa confusão, querida. Lide com ela. Só não se esqueça que estamos falando do Booth. Não importa o que aconteça, ele vai estar sempre ao seu lado para o que der e vier."


	4. A Conversa

Eram quase nove horas da noite quando Booth bateu na porta dela. Temperance Brennan se assustou com o barulho. Ela havia passado as duas últimas horas sentada no sofá pensando no que Angela lhe tinha dito. Teria ela escolhido Booth para ser o doador de esperma porque inconscientemente ela queria que ele fizesse parte da sua vida? Da sua família?

Não havia dúvidas sobre o fato de ela tê-lo escolhido por ser o homem mais gentil que ela já conheceu e no qual ela podia confiar plenamente. De alguma forma, ela queria que suas maravilhosas qualidades fossem passadas para o filho deles. Além disso, Parker ser um menininho adorável e inteligente também influenciou na sua decisão. Ela não se importaria em ter seu próprio Parker.

Mas teria ela escolhido Booth porque na realidade ela o queria?  
Isso não fazia o menor sentido. Eles nunca foram um casal. Eles nunca seriam. Primeiro, eles trabalhavam juntos. Segundo, havia a linha imaginária que ele tinha traçado entre eles. Eles não poderiam arriscar começar um romance. Os danos poderiam ser catastróficos. Cam quase morreu uma vez porque ela estava namorando o Booth. Se Brennan, além de ser parceira do Booth e a maior arma que o FBI tinha para desvendar a causa da morte e armas utilizadas em casos em que isso parecia impossível, fosse também sua namorada, ela seria o primeiro e principal alvo de cada assassino do país. Terceiro, como quase nenhum romance durava por muito tempo, com eles não poderia ser diferente. Será que eles conseguiriam trabalhar juntos depois de um romance frustrado?

Era provável que não.

Então, simplesmente não poderia acontecer._ Nunca._

_No que diabos ela estava pensando?_

Brennan riu sozinha com o pensamento completamente ridículo.  
Eles não estavam apaixonados. Eles eram grandes amigos, isso era tudo. Booth era como um irmão para ela, embora ela desejasse que ele não tivesse um corpo tão simétrico e desejável que às vezes a tentavam a cometer incesto. Ah, Senhor! Pare com isso, Temperance!  
Isso provavelmente era um efeito do aumento da produção de hormônios. Isso, culpe a gravidez.

_Knock Knock._

"Ah! A porta!" Ela quase esqueceu que Booth estava batendo na porta há quase cinco minutos.

_"Booooones? Você está aí?"_ Booth gritou do outro lado da porta. _"Está tudo bem?"_

"Já vou!" Ela gritou de volta, pulando para fora do sofá e calçando os chinelos.

"Estava tirando um cochilo?" Booth perguntou quando ela finalmente abriu a porta.

Brennan estava vestindo um confortável vestido com gola em decote 'v' e Booth não pode deixar de notar que os seios dela estavam maiores devido à gravidez. Como ele não tinha percebido isso antes? _Talvez porque você não é um pervertido e não deveria ficar olhando os seios da sua parceira o tempo inteiro?_

"Não, estava lendo um livro." Ela mentiu. "Achei que você não viesse mais." _Nos meus sonhos..._

"Nos seus sonhos." Ele sorriu. "Eu fiquei preso no escritório tentando conseguir novas informações sobre o caso do Jack, o Estripador."

"Ah, então você descobriu quem matou aquela mulher?" Brennan perguntou.

"Não, Bones, Jack, o Estripador, era um maluco que costumava matar suas vítimas e depois arrancar partes dos seus corpos durante o século XIX." Booth explicou.

"Ah, então é mesmo muito improvável que seja ele, já que ele teria mais de cem anos hoje em dia." Ela concordou com a cabeça. "Mas descobriu mais alguma coisa sobre o caso? Algum suspeito?"

_Isso, vamos falar sobre o caso. Talvez ele se esquecesse de toda a história de 'quero ser o pai do seu bebê'._

"Sim, mas eu não vim aqui falar sobre trabalho."_ Quase._

Ele passou por ela e entrou na cozinha, deixando uma embalagem de comida para viagem no balcão.

"Eu comprei a comida mais sem cheiro e sem pimenta que eu encontrei. Vai te ajudar a não ter enjôos, parece que eles estão te pegando de jeito. Você perdeu peso."

Brennan ficou tocada por ele haver percebido. Ela estava tendo muitos enjôos matinais, às vezes matinais, vespertinos e noturnos.

"Está melhorando com o tempo. Minha médica garantiu que logo irão passar." Ela disse. "Estou certa de que não terei problema algum para ganhar tudo o que eu perdi e mais um pouco nos próximos cinco meses."

"Você vai ficar linda." As palavras saíram da sua boca antes que ele pudesse se deter.

Brennan enrubesceu.

"Todas as mulheres ficam lindas na gravidez." Ele acrescentou rápido. "É um milagre o que acontece dentro de seus corpos."

"Na verdade, uma gravidez ocorre como resultado da união do óvulo com o espermatozóide e então formação de um embrião, que é implantado no revestimento endometrial do útero da mulher." Brennan explicou.

"Nas palavras de uma pessoa normal, um milagre." Booth sorriu.

"Milagres não-" Ela começou. "Esquece." Era inútil tentar argumentar com ele quando ele começava a falar de suas crenças absurdas. "O que você trouxe para jantarmos?"

Ela pegou a sacola e abriu para olhar.

"Frango grelhado, arroz branco e batata-frita. Não é a comida mais saudável para se trazer para uma grávida, mas eu sei que você tem uma quedinha por batata-frita. Espero que elas te deixem de bom humor para a nossa conversinha." Ele lhe lançou um sorrisinho e abriu a segunda gaveta para pegar a toalha de mesa.

Isso o fez perceber o quão natural as coisas pareciam para ele. Quantas vezes eles jantaram daquela forma na casa da Bones? _Centenas. _Mas essa noite era diferente. Eles não estavam ali para falar de trabalho ou comemorar o sucesso de um caso. Eles estavam ali para falar de algo muito mais importante. _E muito mais pessoal._

"Hmmm... batata-frita realmente parece uma boa idéia." Ela disse sentindo o estômago roncar. Com toda a preocupação sobre a bendita conversa que eles teriam, ela se esqueceu completamente de comer. Só agora que ela sentiu o cheiro de comida que ela percebeu o quanto ela estava faminta. "Obrigada por trazer o jantar. Eu estava mesmo morrendo de fome."

"Eu imaginei. Você tem essa tendência de pular refeições." Ele colocou os pratos e talheres na mesa enquanto ela tirava o suco e o refrigerante da geladeira. "Mas você vai ter que ser mais cuidadosa agora, Bones. O squintzinho vai precisar de todos os nutrientes que ele puder para crescer forte e saudável."

"Squintzinho?" Brennan arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você, squint." Ele apontou para ela e então para a barriga ainda lisa. "Ele, squintzinho."

"Eu ainda não sei se é 'ele' ou 'ela', Booth." Ela lhe disse.

"Como você quer que eu chame o bebê? Não posso chamá-lo de 'coisinha'." Booth disse.

"Chamá-lo de 'ele' é uma generalização e sugere que vai ser do sexo masculino. Isso subestima o fato que o bebê pode ser do sexo feminino e o faz parecer menos importante. As chances de ser um ou outro são iguais." Brennan explicou enquanto eles se sentavam à mesa. Ela deu uma mordida na comida e se sentiu no paraíso (metaforicamente falando, é claro). Ele se sentiu ainda mais acordada e viva depois que o sal penetrou seu organismo.

"Eu sei, Bones, mas eu vou chamar o bebê de 'ele' como em 'um ser que faz parte da espécie humana', tá bom? Chamar o beber de 'coisinha' faz parecer que ele é apenas um objeto. Eu não vou chamar meu bebê de 'coisinha'." Ele defendeu seu ponto de vista.

Brennan congelou quando ouviu as palavras 'meu bebê' saindo da boca dele. Ele nem mesmo havia hesitado quando disse isso. Na sua cabeça, aquele bebê era dele e ninguém podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

"Você quer mesmo fazer parte da vida deste bebê, não quer?" Ela suspirou.

"Eu já faço, Bones." Ele apoiou o queixo na mão, olhando nos olhos muito azuis dela. "A pobre criança provavelmente estava berrando de fome antes de eu chegar aqui trazendo esse jantar elegante e delicioso."

"Fetos não conseguem reproduzir sons nesse estágio e dentro do útero, Booth." Brennan disse e pegou uma batata. "E, embora isto esteja bem longe de ser um jantar elegante, está realmente delicioso."

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado." Ele olhou para ela apaixonadamente e sorriu.

Por um momento, Brennan se esqueceu de como respirar, completamente perdida naqueles olhos castanhos.

"Eu estive pensando no que você me disse o dia todo." Ela decidiu que era melhor ir direto ao ponto e parar de evitar o que eles realmente tinham que conversar. "Eu tomei uma decisão."


	5. A Decisão

"Decisão?" Booth resolveu se fazer de desentendido. "Sobre o que?"

"A... situação." Brennan desceu o olhar para sua barriga e então olhou para ele confusa. "Não era esse o motivo de você vir aqui hoje a noite? Você até me trouxe um ótimo jantar pra me agradar e me deixar mais vulnerável."

Ela sabia que ele a traria o jantar de qualquer maneira. Ele sempre trazia o jantar. Brennan estava tão acostumada com Booth e sua comida pra viagem que nem se incomodava mais em comprar comida para o jantar. Ela sabia que ele sempre iria aparecer no laboratório tarde da noite e lhe daria um discurso sobre como ela deveria comer e que trabalhar tanto não iria fazer bem a sua saúde. Sempre o mesmo discurso.

Ela tinha esse pequeno pressentimento que as coisas iriam ficar ainda piores nesse sentido, agora que ela estava grávida do filho dele. Ele a deixaria louca; ela não tinha duvidas quanto a isso.

"Funcionou?" Ele roubou uma de suas batatas fritas.  
Ela lhe deu uma olhar de desaprovação por ter pego uma de suas fritas, mas não bateu na mão dele dessa vez.

"Eu já tinha tomado uma decisão antes de você chegar." Brennan lhe disse.

_Ok Bones, eu estou mesmo aproveitando o momento 'vamos ver quanto tempo eu preciso pra fazer o Booth explodir de curiosidade'._

"Já tinha?"

"Sim." Ela acenou. "Angela falou comigo e me fez ver coisas que eu não tinha considerado."

"Ok Bones. Vá direto ao assunto e me diga logo." Ele não podia mais esperar. Seu coração estava acelerado em seu peito.

"Bem, eu cheguei à conclusão de que é egoísmo meu afastar a minha criança do pai quando ele quer ser uma parte da vida dela." Ela desceu o olhar para as suas mãos. Certo. Aquilo foi despejado. Ela se sentiu mais leve.

"Então... isso significa que você vai me deixar fazer parte da vida da criança?" Booth se inclinou e ela teve a visão rápida de um sorriso no rosto dele.

"Sim Booth, se é o que você realmente quer, você pode ser o pai do bebê."

"É claro que é o que eu quero! O bebê é meu!" Ele jogou os braços para o ar. _E seu! É o nosso bebê. É o nosso bebê, Bones!_, ele queria gritar. Ele estava feliz. Ele estava tão feliz. "Nós vamos ter um bebê." Ele sorriu.

Brennan não pode segurar o sorriso vendo o quão feliz ele estava. Ela tomou a decisão certa, disse a si mesma.

"Mas tem algumas condições." Ela disse antes que pudesse se esquecer.

_Certo. As coisas estavam boas de mais para serem verdade._

"Condições? O que você quer dizer com condições?" Booth perguntou preocupado.  
"Nós dois tivemos uma infância traumática Booth." Ela começou. "Eu não quero que me bebê sofra."  
"Me desculpa Bones, mas agora eu me perdi. Como eu iria fazer nosso bebê sofrer?"

"Não estou dizendo que você vai Booth, só estou dizendo que não quero que aconteça. Você tem que me prometer que não importa o que aconteça entre a gente, não importa o quanto você acabe me odiando, você não vai deixar isso afetar o seu relacionamento com a criança. Você tem que me prometer que sempre vai estar lá para ele ou ela. Eu não posso deixar você ser o pai se tiver qualquer chance no futuro de você abandonar a criança. Eu não que meu bebê passe pelo que passei Booth. Eu não iria suportar." Ela disse com os olhos lacrimejados.

Booth pegou as mãos dela e a fez olhar em seus olhos.

"Me escuta Bones, eu nunca, jamais abandonaria uma criança minha. Ouviu isso? Nunca. Eu também nunca abandonaria você." Ele sorriu. "E eu jamais te odiaria. Eu sei que às vezes a gente enlouquece um ao outro, mas você é a minha parceira. Nós já passamos por muita coisa, e já superamos tudo isso. Então, mesmo que em algum ponto cheguemos a pensar que odiamos um ao outro, o que eu duvido que aconteça, vamos acabar superando isso no fim."

"Você promete?" Ela perguntou em um sussurro.

"Eu prometo." Ele enxugou uma lágrima do rosto dela com a ponta do dedo. _Malditos hormônios_, ela pensou.

"Mas não é só isso que me preocupa. Você sabe que temos crenças completamente diferentes. Você acredita em Deus e em outra dimensão. Eu acredito na ciência e nos fatos que podem ser provados. Como vamos criar uma criança assim sem acabar enlouquecendo ela."

"Que tal a gente dizer a ela ou ele nossas teorias e deixar ele ou ela decidir qual vai seguir?" Booth sugeriu.

Brennan crispou os lábios e pensou por um momento.

"Tudo bem. Parece justo." Ela decidiu.

"Assim tão fácil?" Ele perguntou surpreso. Ele esperava um discurso enorme sobre o quão errado era contar histórias místicas para uma criança e fazê-la acreditar que eram reais.

"Sim. Eu acho que todo mundo tem o direito de decidir no que acreditar. Mesmo que eu nunca entenda como alguém pode acreditar em coisas ridículas como um homem transformando água em vinho, ou uma mulher tendo um bebê sem ter feito relações sexuais."

"Você engravidou sem ter feito relações sexuais." Ele a lembrou.

"O primeiro processo de fertilização em vitro de sucesso apenas aconteceu em 1978." Brennan disse. "Admita Booth, Maria provavelmente teve um caso escondido de José e engravidou. Sabendo que isso era inaceitável há dois milênios atrás, ela mentiu dizendo que recebeu a visita de um anjo e que foi escolhida para ser a mãe do salvador, tendo uma concepção milagrosa. Quero dizer, supondo que essas pessoas realmente existiram."

"Mary não foi uma traidora!" Booth clamou em descrença.

"Como eu disse, todo mundo tem o direito de acreditar no que quiser, mesmo sendo completamente sem sentido." Ela deu de ombros. "Eu respeito isso."

"Não, você não respeita Bones. Você zomba minha religião em cada oportunidade que tem." Ele acusou.

"Eu não sei como zombar Booth. Eu apenas te digo meu ponto de vista nesses assuntos." Ela clarificou.

"Você não pode dizer ao nosso filho que a Virgem Maria era uma prostituta que dormia com outros e depois mentia para o José." Booth disse. "O que eu vou fazer se ele ou ela faz um comentário desses durante a Missa?"

"A Missa? Você vai levar minha criança para a missa?" Uma Brennan horrorizada perguntou.

"_Nossa criança._" Ele corrigiu. "Você vai levar _nossa criança_ para o laboratório?"

"Bem, é onde eu trabalho então sim, eu vou definitivamente levar o bebê ao laboratório uma vez ou outra."

"E como levar uma criança a um lugar cercado de cadáveres é melhor que levá-la a um lugar tranqüilo como a Missa?"

"Ok Booth." Ela suspirou. "Eu já concordei que vamos deixar a criança decidir o que ela ou ele quer acreditar. Então, se eu posso levá-la a um passeio pelo Jeffersonian, explicando a grandiosidade da evolução humana, você pode levá-la para ter aulas de ficção na Missa."

"Bones!" Ele virou os olhos e ela sorriu. "Você disse isso de propósito!"

"Ela gargalhou e ele não pode evitar em sorrir também. De repente o rosto dela ficou serio.

"Você realmente acha que podemos fazer isso funcionar?"

"Tenho certeza que podemos." Ele a garantiu. "Alguém do laboratório sabe da gravidez?"

"Somente a Angela."

"Eles vão enlouquecer quando descobrirem. Só imagina a cara do Sweets!" Ele caiu na gargalhada. "Cara, isso vai ser hilário!"

"Hilário?" Brennan fez uma careta. "Ele provavelmente vai vir com uma de suas teorias psicológicas. Eu realmente não estou ansiosa para isso."

"Quando você planeja contar pra todo mundo?" Ele perguntou.

"Bem..." Ela se levantou endireitando o material do vestido, dando a Booth uma amostra de sua pequena barriga pela primeira vez. Ele a encarou maravilhado e ela abriu um grande sorriso. "Não acho que posso manter isso em segredo por muito mais tempo."


	6. A Novidade

_Duas semanas depois…_

"Vocês vão ter um bebê?" Sweets quase desmaiou quando Booth e Brennan dividiram a grande notícia.

Eles contaram ao pessoal do laboratório sobre o bebê mais cedo naquele dia e embora todos parecessem muito surpresos, apoiaram completamente os dois parceiros. Cam disse que eles iriam deixá-la louca quando o bebê nascesse, mas ela não tinha dúvidas que aquela seria uma criança adorável.

"Sim." Booth abriu um grande sorriso.

"_Juntos_?" Sweets tentou respirar.

"Sim." Brennan confirmou.

"Mas eu achei que a Dra. Brennan tinha desistido da idéia de ter um bebê." Ele estava confuso. Da última vez que ele levantou aquela questão para a Dra. Brennan, ela lhe disse que não teria o bebê porque o Booth não queria que ela tivesse.

"Eu tinha, mas o Booth me disse para continuar com o tratamento e ter o bebê antes de entrar para a cirurgia."

"Mas vocês não estão juntos, juntos, estão?" O psicólogo quis saber.

"Você diz romanticamente involvidos?" Brennan perguntou e ele acenou com a cabeça. "Então não. Nós somos apenas parceiros e amigos, Sweets, você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém."

"Vocês realmente acham que continuarão sendo só amigos, mesmo tendo um filho juntos?" Sweets perguntou. "Vocês não acham que isso mudará em nada o relacionamento de vocês?"

"Nós não seremos os primeiros amigos a terem um filho juntos." Brennan disse.

"É, nós podemos ser como o Ross e a Rachel, dois amigos tendo um bebê juntos. Não vejo nenhum problema." Booth deu de ombros.

"Estou certo de que você se lembra que Ross e Rachel tiveram um relacionamento romântico antes dela engravidar acidentalmente, Agente Booth." Sweets recostou na cadeira. "E que eles estavam apaixonados e eventualmente terminaram juntos."

"Quem são essas pessoas?" Brennan perguntou cochichando para Booth.

"Ross e Rachel, Bones!" Booth exclamou sem acreditar. "Meu Deus, você deve ser a única pessoa do mundo que nunca assistiu a um episódio de Friends!"

"Então suponho que seja um seriado de TV. E estou certa que não sou a única que nunca assistiu. Existem milhões de pessoas que nunca tiveram a chance de assistir televisão, Booth. E mesmo com a globalização e a facilidade de propagação da informação, com certeza o resto do mundo tem seus próprios seriados para assistir ao invés de um sitcom americano." Ele disse.

Booth suspirou.

"Como vocês irão fazer quando o bebê nascer? Pretendem continuar trabalhando juntos?" Sweets perguntou.

"Claro que sim!" Booth disse.

"Teremos uma babá. E nós não trabalhamos o tempo inteiro na rua. Têm semanas que passo o tempo inteiro no laboratório. Estou certa de que Cam não será contra a idéia de ter um berço no meu escritório." Brennan explicou. "Quero dizer, eu me sentirei melhor sabendo que o meu bebê está perto de mim se alguma coisa lhe acontecer."

Booth sorriu. Os instintos maternais dela já estavam aparecendo e ela nem tinha percebido.

"Nosso bebê." Ele a lembrou.

"Nosso bebê." Ela corrigiu.

"Desculpa, Sweets, mas eu tenho que ir. Tenho uma consulta com a minha médica dentro de uma hora." Brennan disse olhando no relógio.

"Você tem uma consulta?" Booth perguntou surpreso. Como assim ele não sabia disso?

"Sim." Ela acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. "Espero poder descobrir o sexo do bebê na ultrasonografia."

"Bones! Você vai fazer uma ultrasonografia e não me contou?" Ele parecia magoado por ela ter omitido aquela informação.

Sweets cruzou os braços e olhou para os parceiros. Era sempre assim. O psicólogo falava uma ou duas frases durante a consulta e o resto da sessão se daria com os dois parceiros discutindo. Ou tirando sarro dele, dependendo do humor deles no dia.

"Por que eu lhe contaria, Booth?"

"Eu achei que você tinha concordado em eu ser o pai do bebê!" Ele arquejou.

"Eu concordei. Mas ele não é um bebê ainda. É um feto. Só vai ser um bebê após o nascimento." Brennan explicou.

"Bones, eu quero participar de tudo. Primeira ultrasonografia, primeira vez que o bebê chutar." Booth olhou para ela. "Eu estou do seu lado nisso. Em tudo."

"Tudo bem." Ela concordou após pensar um pouco. "Então, você vai querer ir comigo agora?"

"Sim"

"Ótimo, você pode ir dirigindo." Ela disse pegando a bolsa. "Tchau, Sweets."

"Até mais." Booth falou e seguiu Brennan pela porta.

"Esperem! A sessão ainda não terminou! Vocês não podem marc-" Sweets tentou dizer, mas a porta já tinha se fechado.

_Certas coisas nunca mudavam._


	7. A Consulta

"Hey Bones, você decidiu que tipo de parto quer ter?" Booth cutucou a parceira enquanto esperavam serem chamados pelo médico. Eles estavam esperando há quase trinta minutos e Booth estava lendo uma revista sobre gravidez. "Eu não tinha idéia de que existiam tantas maneiras de trazer uma criança ao mundo: parto caseiro, parto na água, parto natural no hospital, cesariano..."

Brennan tirou seus olhos da ultima edição da _Science Daily_.

"Vou ter o bebê no hospital. Eu não entendo por que alguém teria um bebê em casa nos dias de hoje. É negligencia, mesmo que o bebê pareça perfeito durante o pré-natal, ainda há chances de ter problemas no nascimento ou logo depois. Também não tenho idéia do por que uma mulher passaria por toda aquela dor desnecessária quando nós temos anestesia inofensiva."

Uma pergunta percorria a mente dele desde que pegou a revista, mas estava inseguro de perguntá-la. Mais que tudo, ele temia a resposta.

"Você vai me deixar ficar com você na sala de parto?" Saiu antes que ele pudesse pensar. Seu coração congelou.

Brennan franziu o cenho.

"Normalmente o homem quer evitar os gritos e eu tenho certeza que você já ouviu falar que o parto não é uma coisa muito agradável de se ver... Quero dizer, se eu tiver parto normal, o que eu quero porque aumenta a probabilidade de um pós-natal saudável e uma recuperação fácil, além de ser melhor pro bebê por causa da redução de drogas, eu vou definitivamente estar gritando e suando, com as pernas abertas e um bebê saindo da minha vagina todo coberto de sangue e fluidos amnióticos..."

"Booones!" Booth fez careta. Eles não estavam sozinhos na sala e não era como se ela estivesse falando em voz baixa.

"Eu sei Booth. A verdadeira imagem pode te deixar nauseado." Brennan disse o apoiando.

"Eu não quis dizer isso! Você acha que uma coisa linda como o nascimento de uma criança me deixaria enjoado? Eu tenho estado em campo com você a cinco anos Bones e acredite, depois de todos esses casos e corpos nojentos, quase nada mais nesse mundo me deixa enjoado." Ele abaixou o tom. "O que eu quero dizer é que você fica falando... você sabe, das suas _partes femininas_ e tem um monte de gente nessa sala."

"Ah." Ela sorriu. "Me desculpe Booth, eu esqueci que você fica constrangido sempre que eu falo em qualquer coisa remotamente relacionado a sexo."

"Eu não fico constrangido." Ele discordou.

"Fica sim, você fica todo nervoso e sempre muda de assunto."

"Não fico."

"Você fica. Olha, ta ficando vermelho agora." Ela apontou para as bochechas dele.

"Eu não... que seja Bones." Ele revirou os olhos. "Você vai me deixar ficar lá com você ou não?"

Havia suplica nos olhos dele, ela pode ver isso.

"Você ficou na sala de parto com a Rebecca quando o Parker nasceu?" Ela perguntou.

O rosto dele ficou pálido e ala pode ver a dor nos olhos dele. _Direto na ferida._

"Eu estava em Kosovo." Ele ergueu os olhos para o teto. "Era para o Parker chegar três semanas depois, mas a bolsa da Rebecca estourou, então não tinha nada mais a fazer além do parto. Eu peguei o primeiro vôo de volta a America, mas quando eu cheguei ele já tinha sete horas de nascido."

"Sinto muito." Brennan disse sinceramente.

"Tudo bem." Ele abriu um sorriso triste. "Isso foi há muito tempo atrás, o que realmente importa é que Parker está bem, certo?"

"Você pode ir comigo." Ela disse e voltou a ler. Ela o queria lá. Ela o queria ao seu lado, lhe dando apoio e segurando sua mão. Ela o queria lá quando vissem pela primeira vez o rostinho do bebê deles.

"Eu posso?" Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos brilhando.

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele e confirmou.

"Sim." Ela disse e desceu os olhos para a revista de novo.

"Obrigado." Booth sorriu.

"De nada." Os olhos dela ainda estavam focados no artigo, mesmo os pensamentos dela estando distantes, longe de algo relacionado a ciência.

"Você quer menino ou menina?" Ele questionou de repente.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma preferência. Só quero que o bebê seja saudável." Brennan respondeu.

"Nah, isso é mentira. Todo mundo diz isso, mas todos têm uma preferência." Ele a provocou.

"Eu realmente não tenho." Ela o assegurou. E então algo passou pela sua cabeça. "Você tem?"

"Claro!" Ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

"Qual dos dois você quer?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Uma menina." Ele sorriu amplamente.

"Uma menina? Machos-alfa geralmente querem o máximo de meninos que puderem." Brennan disse, surpresa pela resposta dele.

"Eu já tenho o Parker, e eu o amo com todo o coração, mas eu sempre quis ter uma menininha. Eu fui criado pelo meu avô e com meu único irmão. Eu sempre senti falta de uma figura feminina na minha vida." Ele disse. "E todo mundo sabe que as garotinhas adoram a figura paterna."

"Bem, os meninos também."

"Sim, mas tem essa... coisa mágica entre pais e filhas. Eu vejo isso quando saio com Parker. Meninos são companheiros dos pais, eles jogam, falam sobre coisas bobas. Garotinhas também, mas é diferente. Elas são mais delicadas, elas vêem os papais delas como heróis, como porto seguro, entende?"

"Na verdade não. Mas já estou acostumada a não entender você, especialmente quando você começa com a sua conversa de mágica." Ela disse confusa. Um medo correu por sua espinha. "Você ficará desapontado se for um menino?"

"O que? Não! É claro que não! Eu sempre sonhei em ter uma menininha, mas outro menino será ótimo também." Ele sorriu para ela. Booth podia ver a expressão preocupada dela e não resistiu em tocar docemente em seu rosto. "Eu vou amá-lo do mesmo jeito. E o Parker vai ficar super animado se for um menino."

"E falando no Parker... quando você pretende contar a ele sobre o bebê?" Brennan perguntou. Eles decidiram esperar até as coisas estarem mais calmas antes de darem a notícia ao garoto. Agora que ela entrou em seu quarto mês e tudo parecia perfeito com o bebê, ela achou que não tinha mais razão de manter o garoto às escuras. Além do mais, estava ficando meio óbvio que algo estava acontecendo em sua barriga.

"Ele é meu esse final de semana." Booth disse. "Eu conto a ele. Tenho certeza que ele vai ficar super animado. Ele está sempre pedindo por um irmão. Sempre pensei que a Rebecca seria a primeira a dar um a ele, mas estou feliz por ter sido mais rápido."

"Na verdade você não esperava que eu ficasse grávida." Ela o lembrou. "Estou começando a acreditar que você só me mandou usar seu esperma por culpa das drogas afetando seu cérebro. Ou talvez fosse o tumor falando."

"O que? Não Bones! Eu realmente falei sério. Eu sempre quis que você tivesse meu filho." Ele foi tomado de surpresa pela suas próprias palavras. Não esperava dizer aquilo em voz alta. Não era nenhum segredo que ele sempre quis ter um filho com ela. Desde a primeira vez que a viu, lecionando sobre técnicas de remoção de carne na Universidade de Washington, ele soube que seria ela. Ele sabia que acabariam juntos algum dia. Algum dia. Esse dia parecia mais distante a cada dia, mas ele não perdeu suas esperanças. Obviamente ele queria que o bebê nascesse em um ambiente diferente, com eles sendo um casal de verdade. Na verdade, ele desejava que a criança fosse concebida da forma convencional, mas ele não iria reclamar. Tudo acontece por um motivo. E o que realmente importava era que ele e a Bones iriam ter um bebê.

"Sério?" Ela enrugou a testa.

"Senhorita Temperance Brennan?" Uma enfermeira chamou. Era a hora da sonografia.

"Salvo pelo gongo."


End file.
